


Supernatural

by AlJayne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Discrimination, Fantastic Racism, Implications of someone else destroying/throwing out your belongings, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized racism, Low Fantasy, M/M, Past Abuse, Supernatural Elements, cross is genuinely trying his best, i just have an attatchment to characters defying what they've heard, to be better people and learn from it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlJayne/pseuds/AlJayne
Summary: Cross was finally able to escape from that awful pit he called a home. He moved away from his old life to an entirely new place that they wouldn't dare follow- new neighborhood, new people, new lifestyle- but, most concerningly, new species.Cross had grown up in a somewhat... discriminatory household, in a discriminatory area. Against what, exactly? Many things, but most notable to his current position, the supernatural beings that had integrated into society some years ago. Specifically, the supernatural beings he would be sharing an apartment with.It was a nice apartment, it really was, and the rent was affordable, something much harder to find in his current situation. The quality of the apartment itself was better than he could have hoped to get in his budget. It was the last place any person with a sense of self preservation would enter, but those were the words of biased humans more than eager to berate such a magic-orientated community. Not that it would be particularly unusual to have an Odd neighbor, but the room he had his eyes on was in a very specific, very cheap apartment occupied by solely Others.Ink would've known how to handle this.
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, Cross/Dream, Ink/Nightmare, Vantablack (Relationship), Yeeting the Cheercaptain, nightink, sans/sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> THE ORIGINAL PROMPT/DRABBLE THIS STORY IS BASED AROUND WAS BY @write-it-motherfuckers ON TUMBLR DOT COM.
> 
> The original is here: https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/184238989263/when-you-had-told-your-friends-that-you-were
> 
> Go check them out. They're a really good writer.
> 
> The ESTABLISHED ships here are CROSS/DREAM and NIGHTMARE/INK, and POSSIBLY CHARA/FRISK. This does NOT mean, that there won't be other ships I just haven't decided.
> 
> Anyways Cross is trying his best. He really doesn't want to be icky but he wasn't allowed enough exposure to learn what's Okay and what's not when it comes to supernatural people. He's trying hard to learn, because he wants to and realized before that the previous ideals he'd been introduced to weren't good.
> 
> mainly I just thought it was a fun prompt and very different from what i usually write. so I thought "hey why not try to do a little thing with it". I dunno if/how much I'll do with it tho

"And you're absolutely _certain_ you don't need anything else?"

Toriel Dreemurr, Cross's motherly landlady, scrutinized her new tenant suspiciously. She had come to greet the young man personally and help him move into his apartment. It had only taken a short while, with her strength and the precious few boxes he had packed. As much as Cross appreciated the assistance, her fussing over his lack of material possessions was beginning to get obnoxious.  
After all, surely he wasn't the only one with sparse belongings? With all the sorts of- _creatures_ living in here, he highly doubted that all of them had an excess amount of junk objects. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen much of anybody since arriving. That certainly didn't stop the hair on the back of his neck from rising, and the pressuring sensation of being watched from digging pinpricks into his skin.

That aside, he did have a few containers of full personal luxuries. (…What he was given a chance to take, anyways.)

“Yes, ma’am, I’m certain,” sighed Cross, not for the first time.

He had already completed the majority of the moving process on his own. Toriel had been kind and understanding enough to hold the apartment for him until he could arrive himself.

It was a nice apartment, it really was, and the rent was surprisingly affordable. The quality of the apartment itself was better than he could have ever so much as hoped to obtain in his budget. The city itself was decent, despite what the biased and “proper” people said about the many small communities, cults, as they claimed, thriving there. That in mind, the only fault with the move - the distance from his so-called home being anything but a problem – was the complete and utter absence of any other living humans in the building.

Some years ago, a notable supernatural population had finally, fully, and publicly integrated into the mundane society. Despite the varied opinions and high running tensions, both had since settled down and learned to live in relative peace. That didn’t stop the unease though, and often the closer races would gravitate together in clumps… one of which was the apartment his was coveting. Not that a neighbor or two would have been an issue, as that was quite common nowadays. No, the reason his friends had begged and protested and cried in indignation was because to occupy a room surrounded by Others would be for him to all but insert himself into their territory- and, as it had been so dramatically phrased, possession.

Cross had no such qualms. He had grown up in the house of a monster, and downright refused to assume these people were any worse because of their races and abilities alone. He was much more concerned with what he hadn’t heard. That being customs, offenses, etiquette, mannerism, language, and so on, and the fear of insulting them- something He had no issue with. Luckily, Toriel had been more than willing to coach him.

On that note, the “weregoat” shapeshifter in question still looked unconvinced and concerned but reluctantly relented on the subject.

“If you do remember anything, or need any more help or information, feel free to ask Dream, on your right. I mentioned it to him, and he’s more than happy to help. Now, to go over the paperwork one more time- “


End file.
